


The Song of Ezri Dax

by MissIzzy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of "Stay, I Miss You," by Lisa Loeb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of Ezri Dax

She said   
That she was so sorry...

And she said   
The baby would be   
So beautiful...

And she died and the symbiont went   
And went where it didn't belong   
And now that I have got it   
Now I know that I did something wrong

Cause I'm mixed up   
Yeah I'm so mixed up

She said   
That she was so sorry   
She couldn't be enough   
To make up what's she's done to me   
And what they think all of them when they see me,   
They don't understand, they don't really care   
They only see Jadzia here oh oh oh bad

And so I   
I went and visited Earth   
I went to visit Sisko   
But he seemed to sing the same song   
Jadzia's there, just another host of Dax   
Dax is just the same, and Ezri's not a thing.   
Sometimes I simply started weeping for Jadzia   
When she died at the prime of her life well   
But I think that I'm simply not so strong

And though Jadzia'll live forever   
'Lil Ezri's not so sure   
I used to think that I was clever   
But that won't help me anymore   
On anywhere   
With this

They said that I was naive and   
I thought that I was strong and   
I thought hey I can take this, I can take this   
But now I think that I was wrong

Cause I'm mixed up   
Yeah so mixed up

You see I took it cause I had too   
On the day it wouldn't go   
I try to figure how to keep it   
And manage cause I know   
I cannot live without it

And they say, Stay...

And she said, that she was so sorry.


End file.
